eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 24 - Catelyn IV
Robb Stark hat es geschafft, seine Truppe nach Schnellwasser zu führen, ohne vom Gegner bemerkt zu werden. Jetzt wartet Catelyn mit ihren Wachen auf das Ergebnis des Angriffs Robbs auf Jaime Lennister. Nach dem Kampf kehrt Robb mit Jaime als Gefangenen zurück. Ser Sieg wird überschattet vom Tod einiger Kampfgefährten. Synopsis Catelyn wird von 30 Wachen unter dem Kommando von Hallis Mollen beschützt, dem Hauptmann der Wache von Winterfell, während Robb Starks Kampftruppe darauf wartet, Ser Jaime Lennister aus einem Hinterhalt am Wisperwald anzugreifen. Robb wollte Cat eigentlich von 50 Männern bewachen lassen und Cat von 10, sodass sie jetzt beide nicht glücklich sind. Robbs Armee hat einen harten Ritt hinter sich von den Zwillingen, um Jaime Lennister zu überraschen. Auf dem Weg schlossen sich ihnen Haus Mallister und einige der besiegten Kämpfer von Ser Edmure Tully an. Trotzdem übertrifft Jaimes Streitmacht die ihre um das dreifache. Allerdings musste die Lennisterarmee in drei Lager aufgeteilt werden, um die Festung Schnellwasser zu belagern. Sie umfasst 12.000 Fusssoldaten und 2-3000 Reiter. Die Lager sind zudem noch von den beiden Flüssen Trident und Trommelstein voneinander getrennt. Zusätzlich führte Catelyns Onkel Ser Brynden Tully einen kleinen Stoßtrupp von 300 Speerträgern an, um die wenigen Späher zu töten, die Jaime hatte aufstellen lassen. Dadurch schaffte es Robb, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Bevor sich Robb und seine Männer der Belagerung zuwenden, haben sie sich eine Falle ausgedacht. Dazu machen sie sich zunutze, dass Jaime die Langeweile der Belagerung nicht aushält und bereits dreimal ausgeritten ist, um gegnerische Reiter zu jagen. Dazu hat Robb ein paar Hundert seiner Männer als Köder in Tully-Rüstung gesteckt und Jaime so aus der Reserve gelockt. Der Plan geht auf Und Jaime tappt in den nahe gelegenen Hügeln vom Wisperwald in den Hinterhalt. Als sie wartet, wird Catelyn klar, dass sie schon wieder auf einen Mann wartet, der ihr versprochen hat, dass er zu ihr aus einem Krieg zurückkehren wird - wie es schon oft vorgekommen ist in ihrem Leben. Als erstes hatte sie auf ihren Vater gewartet, als sie noch jung war. Dann war es Brandon Stark gewesen, der allerdings nie wieder kam. Dann wartete sie auf Ned Stark, der sie nur 14 Tage nach ihrer Hochzeit verlassen hatte, um in Roberts Rebellion zu kämpfen. Wenigstens hatte er sie schwanger hinterlassen mit Robb, auf den sie nun wartet. Robb hatte keine Furcht gezeigt, als der Kampf näherrückte, aber Catelyn fürchtet immer noch um das Leben ihres Sohnes und sie erinnert sich an die Zeit, als er noch an ihrer Brust hetrunken hat. Als Robbs Knappe Olyvar Frey ihm mit Schild und Helm geholfen hatte, sah Catelyn plötzlich einen großen jungen Ritter, wo vorher ihr Sohn gestanden hatte. Robb hatte sie verlassen, um sich seinen Männern vor der Schlacht zu zeigen, so wie sein Vater es ihm einst gezeigt hatte. Grauwind war wie ein Schatten hinter ihm erschienen. While she waits, Catelyn hears snow shrikes, which remind her of Winterfell. Suddenly, horns blow and arrows fly as the trap closes. Catelyn can initially see the moonlight on the lances, but soon she can only hear the sounds of the Battle of the Whispering Wood. Eventually the sounds fade, and then Robb returns on a different horse with the blood of one of his bodyguards on his arm. They drag Ser Jaime before Catelyn and he declares that he would offer up his sword, but he seems to have mislaid it. She asks him to return her husband and daughters, but he replies that he seems to have mislaid them as well. Theon Greyjoy calls for his head but Robb considers the Kingslayer more valuable alive and, like his father, refuses to condone the murder of prisoners. Robb orders Jaime taken away with a strong guard in part to protect him from Rickard Karstark, who will want vengeance for his sons Torrhen and Eddard along with Daryn Hornwood. Catelyn then learns that when Jaime saw he was lost, he charged Robb’s party, hoping to cut down Robb. Robb states that he would be dead if not for Lord Karstark’s sons and the others. Despite these losses, the battle is a resounding victory for Robb. They have taken close to a hundred knights and a dozen lords bannermen captive. Catelyn points out that they have only won one battle, not the war. Although they took the leader, most of the Lannister host is still besieging Riverrun, and they still have to deal with Lord Tywin Lannister. Robb agrees that Catelyn is right, and declares that they still have the siege of Riverrun to defeat.